protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mídia Independente
Receitas Para o Desastre ;CrimethInc Por que fazer mídia você mesmo? Criar a sua própria mídia possibilita você de espalhar informação sem ser censurado ou repreendido, libertando você e aqueles que você alcança devido à dependência à mídia corporativa. Centros de mídia independente podem ser centros de atividade radical, aproximando grupos que, de outra forma, seriam opostos e unificando os esforços dos intrépidos jornalistas independentes. Qualquer um tem o potencial de servir o público como um jornalista, cinegrafista, técnico de rádio, técnico de computador ou fotógrafo sem ter que passar por universidades e escolas de especialização caras. Pare de esperar que a mídia corporativa cubra as suas histórias e começa e fazer sua própria mídia! Ingredientes *Um grupo de pessoas que querem ser jornalistas anticorporativos. Ingredientes opcionais *Computador com acesso à internet *Câmera de vídeo *Software para editar vídeos *Câmera digital ou um scanner *Microfone e gravador. Instruções – Já há mídia independente na minha cidade! Pode ser que já há outras iniciativas que são independentes em algum grau. Enquanto você pode apostar o seu último dólar que todas as filiais de grandes corporações está na mão de seus mestres corporativos, há, freqüentemente, pequenos locais que ainda podem ter alguma integridade. Esses locais podem incluir canais televisão de acesso público, comunidades de pouco poder que possuem uma estação de rádio, rádios de faculdades, sites alternativos, e revistas locais de cultura, subcultura e notícias. Descubra quais histórias eles não estão contando e como seu grupo de mídia independente pode oferecer um material que ninguém mais oferece – notícias globais e locais de uma perspectiva revolucionária, por exemplo. Se já há algum grupo trabalhando com produção de mídia radical, você pode sempre se juntar ao coletivo deles ou, ao menos, construir um relacionamento com eles. Sempre dê boas vindas às conexões, e sempre esteja a procura de novos ativistas da mídia e equipamentos baratos. Ao mesmo tempo, tome cuidado ao considerar integrar um grupo já existente; quase toda instituição estabelecida de mídia exige algo de você, assim como quase todo jornalista pago tem motivações escondidas. Sendo a mídia Depois de conferir o que há em termos de mídia onde você mora, veja se você pode reunir um coletivo de ativistas de mídia radical. Como em todos os coletivos, diversidade é força: no trabalho da mídia, a diversidade de forças técnicas e origens sociais são fundamentais. O trabalho com a mídia pode atrair uma grande amostra de pessoas de diferentes idades e origens – e fique atento, essas pessoas podem brigar entre elas mesmo! Um das partes mais difíceis de trabalhar em um grupo pode ser lidar com a grande variedade de crenças políticas e objetivos enquanto tenta manter todos focados na atividade. É essencial para os que são radicais manter seus princípios no trabalho na mídia. Para evitar que seu grupo seja cooptado por interesses liberais e hierarquias internas, seja consistente ao operar através do consenso e da democracia direta, e faça de não ter qualquer obrigação com a mídia corporativa, um dos principais objetivos do grupo. Foco e organização da mídia Muitos grupos midiáticos usam um modelo de coletivo aberto para que qualquer pessoa possa ir às reuniões, apresentar idéias e participar da produção da mídia. Esses grupos operam por consenso e encorajam novos indivíduos a agir. Grupos de afinidade na mídia podem formar projetos específicos, como cobrir uma ação ilegal, que não pode ser anunciada antes do acontecido para o público ou até para o resto do coletivo. Uma vez que o grupo se juntou, você vai querer focar nos seus objetivos enquanto coletivo de mídia. Há várias opções para o fazer mídia: soltar informações em sites, produzir vídeos para passar para comunidades ou televisão de acesso público, produzir jornais e revistas, criar produções de rádio para rádios piratas, para rádios FM de pequeno alcance, até mesmo para rádios universitárias. Qualquer coisa é possível, levando em conta que seu grupo tem tempo, uma organização adequada e habilidades ou, ao menos, vontade de tê-las. Seu grupo deveria discutir a qual equipamento vocês tem acesso, e o que desejam conquistar com os seus projetos. Sempre ofereça treinamento às pessoas que estão interessadas em aprender novas habilidades: isso vai ajudar a espalhar o pode da capacidade técnica dentro e fora do seu grupo e na comunidade que o cerca. Divulgando seu centro de mídia Não importa o quão fantástica seja o seu site, ou jornal, ou vídeos se as pessoas nunca os viram. Especialmente no começo da sua empreitada, você fará bem de colocar tanta energia em promover seu trabalho quanto você coloca para provir as pessoas de notícias. As pessoas precisam se acostumar a buscar o seu trabalho regularmente para conseguir informações. Seu objetivo, a longo prazo, é desacostumar as pessoas da mídia corporativa inteiramente, e para isso você precisa contar para o mundo que você pode oferecer tudo que a mídia corporativa oferece e mais. Distribua seus jornais em todos os lugares, arranje para que os estabelecimentos locais os peguem regularmente, e os coloquem em locais inesperados (veja Distribution, Tabling and Infoshop, PA. XXX). Consiga que outros sites linquem o seu e coloque adesivos com o endereço dele em todo lugar. Promova exibições dos seus vídeos, juntamente com outros eventos ou faça das exibições reuniões sociais com bebidas. Faça demonstrações de guerrilha nos mais lotados locais públicos, usando um projetor para mostrar vídeos ou fotos nas paredes dos prédios. Encoraje ativistas que recebem cobertura da imprensa corporativa a usar isso para levar à cobertura da mídia independente. E peça, constantemente, para que pessoas usem os meios que você oferece para contar sua história ou fazer sua própria mídia. Um exemplo de trabalho de mídia em rede internacional é o Indymedia. Assim como a CrimethInc., é tanto uma marca estabelecida como uma rede de coletivos de mídia; as principais vantagens que eles tem a oferecer são o reconhecimento do nome, associado aos seus centros de mídia radical, e a oportunidade de conhecer outros ativistas da mídia. A rede indymedia é composta de Centros de Mídia Independente (CMI) afiliados. Um Centro de Mídia Independente opera nos princípios da igualdade, descentralização e autonomia local. Se não há um centro de mídia local ao qual você deseja se juntar, você pode criar um. Uma vez que o seu coletivo concorde com os Princípios da Unidade CMI, se o seu grupo desejar, pode fazer parte da rede Indymedia global. Para se juntar, você deve completar sua própria Declaração de Missão e Política Editorial, a qual pode facilmente ser copiada das centenas de CMIs existente, faça com que representantes integrem várias listas de email do Indymedia e organize um site. Vá ao www.indymedia.org para detalhes. Sites de imprensa e publicação aberta Começar um site não é difícil, levando em conta que uma pessoa no seu coletivo tem um computador com acesso à internet. Você não precisa ser muito talentoso com computadores, só é necessário que você esteja disposto a aprender e a pedir ajuda às pessoas com as suas dificuldades. Espaço livre na internet está disponível através de vários servidores, com muito espaço se você está fazendo vídeos ou espera que o seu site seja acessado durante um grande protesto. Você deve ser o site de reserva, de preferência com base em outro país, caso as autoridades tentem fechar o seu. Um servidor obscuro em um país como o Vietnam pode muito bem dispensar cartas de advogados nervosos ou governos estrangeiros. Assim como nas notícias corporativas, o site deve ser atualizado constantemente, disponibilizando cobertura minuto a minuto e fóruns interativos. Disponibilizando um fórum aberto para qualquer um publicar notícias e discutir é uma forma de fazer isso. Permitir que qualquer um poste no site possibilita que o Indymedia e outros sites parecidos reajam mais rapidamente que a mídia corporativa aos eventos ao longo de seus desdobramentos. Porém, fascistas, agentes federais ou corporativos e outros aproveitadores tiram vantagem da abertura para postar em seu site. Se o seu site está inundado de postagens ofensivas, as pessoas que realmente precisam usá-lo vão parar porque eles precisam filtrar muita sujeira para chegar às notícias. A melhor forma de prevenir esse problema é ter uma política editorial firme de banir racistas, machistas, homofóbicos e outras bobagens do site. Normalmente, uma política aberta não é o bastante para garantir cobertura de qualidade no seu site; ajuda ter ao menos dois escritores fazendo um esforço sério para reportar eventos e problemas. Escrevendo reportagens jornalísticas, fazendo fotos, gravando áudio Matérias inéditas devem sempre cobrir, em primeiro lugar, o Quem, O que, Quando e Onde do evento e obedecer às leis básicas da gramática e ortografia. E ajuda se elas forem o mais concisa possível. Isso não é mídia corporativa, então não tenha medo de escrever algumas das suas experiências pessoais ou opiniões para fazer com que a matéria fique empolgante de outras formas. Notícias corporativas definitivamente não são “obejtivas”, e você também não deve fingir o ser – seja honesto sobre o seu ponto de vista, e ao mesmo tempo evite uma retórica rebuscada e fugir do assunto. Quando se trata de boas fotografias, ajuda tirar o máximo possível delas. Câmeras digitais são geralmente mais baratas e fáceis para esse propósito. Faça as fotografias de diferentes pontos de vista: enquadre a multidão, indivíduos, qualquer coisa que saia do ordinário. Leve a iluminação em conta e mire para enquadramentos limpos, com os rostos no meio da foto. Tudo isso vale em dobro para gravação de vídeo, e você também tem que prestar atenção no seu balanço e firmeza ao segurar a câmera. Se você pode manter a câmera em um lugar, considere o uso de um tripé para estabilidade extra. Para gravação de áudio, deixe o microfone o mais próximo possível de quem fala, e não fique relutante de dizer ao entrevistado para pausar porque a fita do gravador vai acabar. Com todos os aparelhos eletrônicos, sempre cheque as baterias e tenha substitutas! Editando vídeo Fazer produção de vídeo pode parecer difícil e cara, mas, hoje em dia, graças às novas câmeras digitais, aos sistemas não-lineares de edição, a à televisão de acesso público, quase qualquer um pode começar a fazer seus próprios vídeos. Se você pode achar uma boa biblioteca, um centro de mídia universitário com uma segurança relaxada, ou um canal de televisão de acesso público, você pode fazer um vídeo sem uma câmera digital, um programa caro de edição ou sequer um computador próprio. O maior obstáculo a se superar é a grande quantidade de espaço que um vídeo ocupa em um computador. Tente conseguir um programa de edição com amigos ou na internet. Uma vez que você conseguiu um bom programa, aprender a editar não é muito difícil. Se você terminar um vídeo, pode fazer mostras públicas, organizar uma turnê pelo país para mostrá-lo e falar sobre ele pessoalmente, pode até mesmo vendê-lo para uma estação de televisão independente. Tudo isso pode, também, funcionar como uma forma de arrecadar dinheiro para o seu centro de mídia. Televisão de Acesso Público Quase todas as comunidades têm uma televisão de acesso público que oferece aulas grátis ou baratas de edição de vídeo, produção de shows de televisão e como fazer uma externa. Se sua comunidade não tem uma canal de acesso público, descubra quem é o provedor de TV a cabo local e exija um. Muitas estações têm leis que forçam as companhias de TV a cabo a fornecer canais de acesso público para as comunidades que eles servem. As televisões públicas não só oferecem aulas como, uma vez que você completou o curso, você pode sair com o equipamento deles, usar suas ilhas de edição e até mesmo se candidatar para apresentar um programa do canal. Trabalho de mídia e ação direta Fazer trabalho de mídia em ações diretas é a razão de viver de muitos jornalistas independentes, e é um trabalho excitante e perigoso. É vital, uma vez é a única forma que notícias sobre uma ação direta específica vão sair. Se a ação direta é altamente ilegal e os participantes quererem se manter anônimos, você provavelmente vai querer se manter anônimo também, uma vez que qualquer trabalho de mídia pode ligar você à ação. Porém, se você pode fazer um upload da notícia e documentação de um computador que não pode ser rastreado até você e não é vigiado por câmeras de segurança, você deve ser capaz de se manter anônimo. Tenha cuidado: se a polícia ou as agências do governo chegar a investigar a ação, eles definitivamente vão fazer um esforço para identificar a pessoa que mandou o comunicado ou postou as fotografias. Se a ação aconteceu em um lugar aberto, por outro lado, você provavelmente terá que competir com outras notícias – mas se você for rápido, pode dar a notícia primeiro e lugares como o fórum podem dar a oportunidade para radicais contar suas próprias histórias. Em qualquer ação respeite os desejos das pessoas que não querem que você tire suas fotos ou que sejam filmados ou entrevistados. Lembre-se, muitas pessoas podem querer, com todo direito, esconder suas identidades, em encontros e marchas pela paz assim como em ações diretas. Já houve brigas antes entre os black blocs1 e os bem intencionados repórteres do Indymedia. Pode ser uma boa política manter suas câmeras apontadas para a polícia ao invés dos camaradas como uma arma de defesa. Nos tempos de ouro, antes dos protestos no Seattle World Trade Organization, uma credencial de imprensa e uma câmera de vídeo freqüentemente levava a polícia a pensar que você era parte da mídia corporativa, mas esse não é mais o caso: A polícia sabe muito bem que a mídia independente é usada pelos anarquistas e outros ativistas, e vigiam a mídia independente adequadamente. É possível salvar as pessoas de sérios problemas legais com a documentação oferecida pelo trabalho de mídia independente, também é possível documentar a brutalidade policial, e até mesmo conseguir que indivíduos sejam punidos ou departamentos processados. Devido a possibilidade que filmagens sejam usadas contra eles em tribunal ou pelos noticiários corporativos, a polícia muitas vezes ataca cinegrafistas e prende ativistas sem ser provocados, só para pegar suas fitas e filmes e destruí-los. Se você pode pagar por isso, faça um seguro do seu equipamento antes que qualquer grande protesto, e sempre tenha um parceiro com você quando estiver gravando. Mude de fitas freqüentemente, dando as já usadas para o seu parceiro esconder em local seguro. Para ajudar você enxergar enquanto está filmando, você pode instalar na sua câmera um espelho retrovisor de bicicleta; para enganar os policiais, você pode colar uma fita falsa embaixo da câmera, com velcro. Use um relógio, e filme seu relógio e placas na rua ou outras coisas que marquem o lugar para mostrar a hora e o lugar de incidentes específicos. Assim como em qualquer ação direta, conheça a área que você planeja filmar, e tenha um plano de escape seguro. Você pode colocar uma fita isolante sobre a luz “filmando” para que a polícia e ouros inimigos não saibam que você está filmando, mas tenha certeza que você ainda tenha como saber. Para filmar em situações difíceis, corte um buraco circular em uma velha sacola de ginástica. Para pegar o áudio, consiga um microfone que você possa colocar em sua roupa. Quando em dúvida, deixa a câmera gravando. Tenha um passe de imprensa, uma caderneta e uma caneta de forma que você possa passar os seus contatos para os interessados em sua filmagem. E mantenha um telefone de advogado com você caso você seja preso ou assediado por policiais. Em grandes demonstrações costuma ter um CMI que oferece acesso à internet para postar notícia e equipamento para digitalizar e editar vídeos. Desde que as forças da escuridão perceberam que a mídia independentes serve como um meio importante de comunicação, a polícia freqüentemente tenta invadir esses centros. Isso faz com que não seja inteligente esconder qualquer vídeo ou equipamento ali. O mesmo se aplica a trabalho de mídia em lugares de tensão internacional como Iraque ou Palestina. Esconda seu material em lugares espertos quando passar por barreiras militares ou estará se arriscando a ser parado e revistado. Velocidade é essencial nesses eventos: leve suas matérias e fotos para fora dali no dia em que foram feitas. Se você editar filmagem para liberar na imprensa ou fazer uma conferência depois do evento, mantenha longas seqüencias sem cortes para assegurar que a filmagem não foi falsificada. Cortar filmes ou adicionar efeitos em câmera lenta e música pode fazer com que os noticiários rejeitem a sua filmagem como “propaganda anarquista”, ou consiga que sua prova seja rejeitada no tribunal. Sempre faça cópias da fita mestre e a esconde em local seguro. Consulte um advogado antes de liberar filmagens polêmicas. Se acontecer de você conseguir vender a fita para um noticiário, não deixe que a corporação maligna se aproveite de você: aprenda quais são as taxas para comprar vídeos e use o contrato padrão. Relato Nós chegamos em Gênova alguns dias antes do começo das demonstrações para ajudar a organizar o Centro de Mídia Independente. Eu viajei em uma minúscula van de acampamento com a minha amiga Maria, da Alemanha. A fronteira não foi nenhum problema – nós falamos para os guardas que estávamos indo passar o feriado no litoral, olhando com cumplicidade um para o outro. Quando chegamos em Gênova, o policiamento pesado estava imediatamente aparente. O centro de convergência para os protestos de Gênova estava sendo organizado perto da praia. No estádio, apenas alguns metros de distância, havia um enorme quartel general dos policiais. Depois de passear pelo lugar um pouco, nós acampamos pela noite escondidos do lado de uma das grandes tendas do quase pronto centro de convergência. De manhã, depois de encontrar com outros grupos, nós fomos ao espaço do CMI localizado na escola Diaz. Nós encontramos um lugar para ficar perto do espaço do CMI. A sala de vídeo estava cheia de equipamento técnico, mas parecia que nada estava disponível para uso público. Felizmente, dois computadores foram requisitados de outras salas e os necessários softwares de vídeo instalados – apesar de que, previsivelmente, um dos computadores quebrou e nunca mais funcionou. Maria e eu fomos para a rua fazer o primeiro relatório sobre o centro de convergência. Não demorou muito para que fôssemos parados e detidos por um grupo de policiais a paisana enquanto estávamos filmando. Nós estávamos do lado de fora do estádio e maior acomodação policial, que, misteriosamente, ficava bem do lado do centro de convergência. Nós fomos detidos por algumas horas enquanto mais policiais a paisana chegavam, até que havia dez ou doze policiais e dois carros em volta de nós. Eles me pediram a fita da câmera e eu recusei. Eles anotaram tudo sobre nós e pediram nossos passaportes – foi ficando um pouco irritante. Porém, eu secretamente filmei um pouco da polícia secreta. Maria se lembra, “foi a primeira vez que eu estava em um grande evento de protesto como esse, então eu era bem ingênua quanto ao que esperar... Eu me senti como se de repente estivesse dentro de um filme. Felizmente, eu encontrei pessoas que explicaram para mim em detalhes o que esperar da polícia durante o dia da ação, como lidar com gases lacrimogêneos e por ai vai... Nesse sentido, espaço do CMI foi algo casual, mas muito útil e um lugar quente para se estar”. Nós continuamos a nos esconder nas ruas, tentando filmar a barreira sendo construída em volta dos líderes do G8. Nós fomos parados e detidos duas vezes, por uma hora da primeira vez e por quase quatro horas da segunda. Discutir com a polícia e tentar exercer os nossos direitos de cidadão foi infrutífero. Essa foi a primeira irritante sensação de se estar dentro de 19842, sensação que foi reforçada ao longo da semana de demonstrações. A polícia era um estado eles mesmos, e, obviamente, não havia respeito pelo papel da nas suas ações. Medo estava começando a tomar conta das ruas, em volta da reunião do conspirador poder mundial. Independentemente disso, nós continuamos filmando, para gravar esse evento histórico. Depois de um dia de pesada brutalidade policial, na qual o participante Carlo Giuliani levou um tiro e morreu, eu voltei para o espaço do CMI. Após o tiroteio, a tensão estava aumentando, assim como a paranóia da repressão policial. As pessoas começando a ir embora tanto do CMI quando de Gênova. Via muita discussão sobre o que fazer, mas nenhum consenso firme era alcançado. Muitas pessoas tomaram a decisão de ir embora sozinhos, de tal forma que no CMI nossos números caíram pela metade ao longo da noite. Mais notícias de movimentações policiais chegavam. Alguns protestantes jogaram pedras nos carros da polícia do lado de fora do CMI, o que apenas aumentou a tensão e a paranóia. Nós fizemos uma reunião para tentar decidir o que fazer com o material de vídeo e com nós mesmos se a polícia invadisse, da qual não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão. Então Maria e eu decidimos fazer um plano de emergência particular: esconder no teto da caixa de agua. À meia noite, havia gritos de que a polícia estava chegando. Eu olhei pela janela e não consegui ver nada, mas as pessoas começaram a correr e a pegar para fazer uma barricada na porta. Eu corri para encontrar Maria, e a lembrei do nosso esconderijo que eu havia checado mais cedo. Ela agarrou as fitas e equipamentos e foi para lá. Olhando pela janela, eu não conseguia ver nenhum policial na porta da frente, então eu gritei essa informação para as pessoas que estavam protegendo a porta, tentando acalmar a situação. Eu fui para o telhado e filmei a carabinieri (polícia italiana) invadindo o prédio da escola oposto ao que estávamos. As coisas estavam saindo do controlo do outro lado da rua: a van da polícia foi jogado em cima do portão da frente e a polícia começou a quebrar janelas com cadeiras e jogar as portas abaixo com mesas que encontraram no pátio. Preocupado com a minha segurança e com a do vídeo que eu havia filmado, eu desci para ver se a polícia estava atrás de nós, no prédio do CMI, também. Tudo parecia calmo no CMI. Eu me perguntei se a polícia ia invadir esse prédio. Eu decidi descer mais um pouco e descobrir. Após dois andares de escada, eu virei uma quina e me vi cara a cara com um policial vestido em sua armadura completa, com seu cassetete de fora, subindo a escada. Eu virei e subi dois andares gritando: “Eles estão no prédio!” Eu passei pela por barricada do CMI e fui para o telhado. Evitando a do helicóptero da polícia que circulava, eu fui para a janela, olhando a torre d’água, abaixei e cochichei “Maria, sou eu”. Nenhuma resposta. Me esgueirando na escuridão para a torre d’água, usando apenas o infravermelho da minha câmera para iluminar o meu caminho, eu andei pelo corredor de tanques de água. Eu continuei cochichando “Maria, você está ai”, e comecei a entrar em pânico que ela não estivesse. Uma pequena e assustado voz me respondeu finalmente “Desliga essa luz”. Ela estava escondida atrás do último tanque de água. Nós esperamos. Ela tinha trazido uma garrafa de água e suprimentos. Nós falamos sobre o que faríamos se a polícia viesse ao nosso esconderijo na torre d’água. Eles viriam revistar o lugar? Iriam destruir o equipamento e esmagar os nossos ossos? Todas essas possibilidades eram muito reais. Enquanto isso, o helicóptero circulou bem baixo, sua luz iluminado a torre d’água, suas hélices sacudindo o prédio. Os gritos continuaram por o que pareciam horas. Maria se lembra “Eu tinha certeza de que tinha gente sendo assassinada. Não eram somente gritos de dor, eram gritos de medo da morte. Então eu sentei lá e esperei minha vez de gritar. Então os barulhos se misturaram em um pandemônio, enlouquecedor. Uma mistura de gritos de dor, gritos de palavras furiosas “Assassini”, sirenes de ambulância e helicópteros bem acima de nossas cabeças. De repente, nos ouvimos barulhos dos movimentos do lado de fora. A polícia estava revistando o telhado. Nós nos mantemos muito quietos e parece por quase quatro horas. Quando o helicóptero finalmente desapareceu, nós ousamos sair da torre d'água”. Nós encontramos os sobreviventes da invasão do outro lado do telhado em choque. Agarrando nossa câmera, nós entrevistamos duas garotas inglesas que estavam dentro do espaço do CMI durante a invasão. Então, quando descemos para averiguar o dano: portas quebradas abertas, computadores desmembrados, HDs arrancados e monitores quebrados. Do outro lado da rua, algo muito pior nos esperava. Chão coberto de sangue, coagulando em poças e espirrado nas paredes. Trilhas de sangue nos cantos, roupas espalhadas no chão, pertences pessoais cobriam o chão com manchas de sangue. Pessoas em choque estavam buscando nas pilhas, enquanto os repórteres locais ficavam juntos em uma massa. Subindo as escadas, pedaços de pele e chumaços de cabelo presos na parede junto de trilhas e portas quebradas e barricadas feitas as pressas. A polícia havia revistado os armários e virado as mesas, buscando todos os lugares que uma pessoas podia ter escondido. Cabeças haviam sido esmagadas contra a parede e o sangue borrifado das marcas das cabeças deixou um cheiro distinto no prédio. A carabinieri deixou sua marca. Nós escapamos com a filmagem de tudo, e espalhamos ela por todo o mundo. ---- * Tradução de Flávia De Magalhães Categoria:Receitas para o Desastre